(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor display panel and a liquid crystal display including the thin film transistor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, typically includes two sheets of display units with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light to display images.
As the liquid crystal display is widely used as a display device of a television receiver, a size of a screen is being enlarged. When the size of the liquid crystal display is enlarged, a difference in the visual field increases based on a case in which a viewer views a center portion of the screen and a case in which the viewer views both left and right ends of the screen.
To compensate for such difference in the visual field, a display device in a curved shape may be provided by bending the display device to be in a concave shape or a convex shape. The display device may be provided as a portrait type having a longer vertical length than a horizontal length and bent in a vertical direction based on the viewer, and may be provided in a landscape type having a shorter vertical length than a horizontal length and bent in a horizontal direction, based on the viewer.